


Comfort

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: “You didn’t have to come.”Sarah rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, turning on the light as she did.“Well you called, clearly shaken, and then just hung up on me so obviously I did.”
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I'm only just posting this, a week later, because it was taking me a while to write + there were big happenings in another fandom that completely distracted me.  
> This could've been in the "Moments" fic, but given that I'm gonna do 2 parts (Sarah's pov and Charlie's), I figure that it deserves it's own fic.  
> (Speaking of which, I know I've written a _very_ similar fic in the past but let's just ignore that plz :)
> 
> Also, this isn't really in character, like I just cannot imagine them doing this (esp Charlie), but I just wanna see something like this happen so I'm gonna write it anyways lol  
> With that disclaimer out of the way, hope you guys enjoy :)

Sarah grumbled as the insistent ringing woke her up, and reaching for her phone on the side table, she winced as the glaring light seemed to temporarily blind her. Blinking a few times, she saw that it was 3:08am, but more importantly, it was Charlie calling.  
Panic filled her as she scrambled to answer it. After everything that had happened today, panic and fear filled her as worse-case scenarios flashed through her head.  
Her voice coming out all gravelly, she asked, “Charlie? Are you okay?”

Silence filled the line, causing panic to claw at her chest, and she was about to ask again when his slightly hoarse voice came through.  
“You were sleeping, obviously you were sleeping. I shouldn’t have called and woken you up.”

Already climbing out of bed, Sarah shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see.  
“Thats stupid, Charlie. You obviously called for a reason, what is it?”

“I just, uh… I was just having some trouble sleeping, but I shouldn’t have woken you up just because of that.”

“Charlie -”

“It’s okay, I’ll just talk to you tomorrow,” and with that, he hung up.  
Sarah shook her head. Silly man.  
While reassured that physically he was fine, he must’ve had a nightmare, which was honestly no shock after what he’d been through today, but obviously it had been bad enough that he’d called her in the middle of the night.  
Quickly putting on a jacket over her pajamas, Sarah grabbed her purse as she locked the door behind her.

She arrived at Charlie’s soon enough and knocked on the door, and when she couldn’t hear anyone coming, she knocked again. It was fair, given that he didn’t know it was her, and she pulled out her phone to text him when the door opened to reveal Charlie, looking very tired but even more surprised.  
“Sarah?”

Her reply was cut off by Rex bounding up to her and she took a step back to brace herself as she returned the greeting. Scratching Rex behind the ears, she looked up to see Charlie reluctantly smiling at the sight. 

Stepping further inside so she could close the door behind her, Sarah looked at Charlie with a slightly apologetic smile.  
"Nightmares are the worst." 

His smile fell slightly at that, and he immediately replied, “you didn’t have to come.”

Sarah rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, turning on the light as she did.  
“Well you called, clearly shaken, and then just hung up on me so obviously I did.”

Following her, Rex at his feet, he replied, "you didn't have to sacrifice a good night of sleep just because I couldn't get one." 

She could tell he was worrying that he'd inconvenienced her and because of that was reluctant to have her stay and take up more of her time, so Sarah just shrugged, aiming for casualness, hoping that if he saw how much she didn't mind, he'd feel the same and allow her in.  
"Well, I'm here now."

Charlie seemed to accept the fact that she was staying, and studying him closer, she changed her plan of attack. She'd thought to get alcohol and get him to talk it out, but seeing that he looked tired, worn down, and just physically and mentally _exhausted_ , she opted for a different approach.  
Sarah felt his eyes on her as she rummaged through his cupboard, but ignoring it, she tried to find the pack of camomile tea. She’d brought it over once because she loved the taste, but it was also good for sleepless nights and she always had some if she couldn’t sleep. Hopefully it’d help Charlie too. 

Finally finding it, she started boiling some water, and seeing what she was doing, Charlie silently took out two mugs.  
They made the tea in a comfortable silence, the time of night making it feel as if there was a blanket surrounding them, muffling them from the outside world.  
They took their mugs to the living room, Rex trailing them. The light from the kitchen gave them enough light to navigate their way so they left the living room light off, preferring instead to sit in the relative darkness. 

Charlie sat in the middle of the couch so she sat on one side while Rex stretched out on the other, resting his head on Charlie’s lap.  
Breaking the silence that had settled over them, Sarah softly said, “it’d help if you talk about it and get it off your chest, so if you want to talk I’m here to listen, but if not, that’s okay, we can sit in silence and drink tea.”

He silently paused for a moment, but after a beat said, “I don’t really want to talk,” seeming to be slightly hesitant to admit it.

Sarah nodded and curled her legs up underneath her, resting her head against him as she started sipping her tea.  
He didn’t want to talk, but even without words, she could reassure him that she was there for him.

He seemed to understand, because after a few moments, she felt him relax against her as he sipped his tea.  
They sat in silence, but with the both of them sipping their tea and Rex gently snoring against Charlie, it was a warm, comfortable silence.  
Charlie yawned a few times, and when he was done with his tea, she said, “you should go try and sleep again.  
Sarah felt him tense up against her and she softly added, “you can’t just deprive yourself of sleep, you really need to rest.”

He sighed heavily against her.  
"Yeah I know." 

Sarah could stay cuddled up like this forever, but she knew Charlie would stay there for as long as she did, so patting his leg, she slowly got up and he followed suit.  
Sarah didn't want to leave him, but she also didn't want him to feel like she was forcing himself into his space, so she said, "get some sleep Charlie. I'll head home, but call me if -"

"Stay."

She froze, slightly surprised by his straightforwardness, and seeming slightly surprised himself, he quickly added, "it's late and your probably tired, so just spend the night in the guest room."

Why, when he'd asked her to stay, had the first thought in her head been that he meant her to sleep in bed with him? But that was ridiculous and she quickly pushed that thought away as she answered.  
"Okay."

After putting their mugs in the sink and patting Rex who was sleeping in his bed, Charlie made sure she had everything she needed in the quest room before going to his own.  
Taking off her jacket before snuggling under the sheets, she promptly fell asleep.

Sarah woke and it was still dark out, and checking her phone, saw she’d only been asleep for half an hour. What had woken her up? She was quite tired so should’ve slept for -  
“ _NO!_ "

Sarah leapt out of her bed, rushing towards Charlie’s room, and saw Rex also running in just ahead of her.  
He leapt up on the bed, barking, but didn’t get too close to the whimpering and thrashing Charlie. Knowing that trying to force someone out of a nightmare didn’t work the best, Sarah yelled, “you’re okay Charlie, you’re safe!”

“ _Get me out of here!_ ”  
Sarah’s heart broke at the panic in his voice and Rex took a step back to avoid Charlie’s failing hands.  
“ _Get me out!_ ”  
Deciding enough was enough, she could only stomach so much of his cries, she rushed to the side of the bed, all while calling his name, and put a hand on his shoulder. It was hard to do given he was still thrashin about, but she made so to apply pressure in order to get through to him, and at the same time Rex started barking louder. 

Slowly but surely, Charlie movements stilled and she eased the pressure from her hand and Rex stopped barking, instead going to curl up on top of Charlie, and deciding that that was a good dea now that he’d calmed down, Sarah sat on the bed and moved her hand from his shoulder to lightly caressing his hair.  
“You’re okay Charlie, you’re at home, you’re safe.”  
She kept repeating it over and over again while continuing her movements, and Rex stayed curled up on his chest until, Sarah didn’t know how long after it was, Charlie’s eyes fluttered open. 

Sarah stilled her hand as Rex immediately reached up and started licking his face, and burying slightly shaky hands into his fur, Charlie mumbled, “I’m okay now pal, I’m okay.”

Speaking quietly to match his tone, Sarah said, “hey Charlie.”

His head snapped to hers, almost as if he hadn’t realised she was there. In the darkness, she couldn’t really focus on his eyes, but she could tell he was looking at her and she stayed quiet, letting him go over whatever was going on in his head.  
After a few seconds he said, “I’m sorry that -”

“Don’t you dare apologise.”  
She could feel his gaze on her so she continued.  
“You went through unimaginable hell, Charlie. Don’t you dare apologise for reacting to it.”

She heard him nod against the pillow, and she removed her hand as he slowly pulled himself up into a seated position to rest against the headboard. Sighing softly, he said, “I know.”  
At least he admitted it, more importantly to himself, but he said nothing else, instead turning to face Rex while running his fingers through his fur. 

Sarah knew that he was a private man and didn't like letting anyone know what was really going on inside.  
Even now.  
Sure he'd called her after a nightmare, but even then, he was still closed off.  
She knew he trusted her, he'd proven as much many times, but he just needed that gentle push.  
Into the darkness, she softly said, "it's just us here Charlie."

She felt him look at her but she stayed quiet, letting him take his time to answer. Sinking his hand into Rex’s fur as he gently patted him, Charlie slowly said, “I don’t know what there is to say. Today was horrible, I thought they’d killed Rex, and I genuinely thought I was going to die.”  
Sarah’s chest clenched at his admission and the deep pain in his voice as he said it, but she didn’t make any movement to physically comfort him. She could just tell he needed to get this off his chest without her coodling him and so she nodded as she waited for him to continue.  
“I thought I was going to suffocate in that box, and I’ve never been claustrophobic, but when I close my eyes I feel like I’m back there, stuck in that box, alone, about to die.”

The stricken pain in his voice was clear and Sarah felt tears burn at her eyes because of it.  
She didn’t say anything to try and console him, after all, what could she say that would ease his pain and fade his memory of the trauma he’d gone through today? Sensing he was done with talking, Sarah softly put a hand on his shoulder, and nodding, Charlie covered her hand with his own. 

They sat like that for a few moments, and, an idea coming to mind, Sarah said, “how about, we bundle up really well and then go sleep outside?”

Charlie’s head snapped to hers, and with the dim light coming in from outside, she saw the incredulous look on his face.  
Chuckling slightly at his reaction, she explained.  
“We’d probably freeze our faces off, but at least you’d _know_ that you’re not back in that box.”

Not able to help his slight chuckle, Charlie said, “I appreciate you willing to sacrifice a comfortable night of of sleep for me,” he paused, and looking slightly hesitant, added “but I think, if you’re okay with it, having you and Rex sleep with me would do the job without us freezing.”

Sarah stilled slightly.  
Charlie wanted her to sleep in bed with him?  
_Obviously_ nothing was going to happen, but given that she had undeniable feelings for him, it caused her to hesitate.  
But not for long.  
Charlie never needed physical comfort like that, so if he was actually _asking_ her to stay with him, _obviously_ she couldn’t refuse.  
“Of course,” and making sure to act casually to not let on that she was feeling nervous, she added, “though if you and Rex start snoring, I might have to leave.”

Chuckling as he pulled the cover back for her, he added, “fair enough.”  
Sarah got under the covers but didn’t lay down, instead sitting next to Charlie against the headboard. Scratching Rex, who now seemed much more calm and happy to have two hands on him, Sarah asked, “you want to sleep right now or try again in a bit?”

Letting out a tired chuckle, Charlie said, “I really want to sleep. Let’s just hope my mind cooperates."  
She lightly covered his hand with hers, letting him know she wasn't going anywhere.  
Charlie nodded once, as if convincing himself, then gently pushed at Rex while saying, "you're gonna have to move a bit buddy for me to get under the cover."  
Understanding, Rex moved to the side of the bed to lie down, and following his lead, Sarah did the same, staying close enough that her shoulder lightly touched his, to ground him in the moment. 

Sarah settled herself into the bed as Rex came over to snuggle up as well, when Charlie suddenly started moving, and lowering himself further down on the bed, he rested his head on her stomach.  
Sarah froze, and the hesitancy clear in his voice, he said, "you, uh… your touch reminds me I'm not back in that hard box, so uh… I hope you don't mind if I uh -"

"Yeah it's okay."  
Sarah was glad he was sleeping on her stomach and not her chest, because otherwise he'd hear just how fast her heart was beating. But even greater than her surprise or nervousness, was the warm, glowing feeling spreading in her chest.  
Charlie, the man who held everything close to his chest and hid his pains and vulnerabilities in humor, was showing just how much he trusted her by fully letting his guard down around her. 

The bed shook with movement as Rex clambered over Charlie, eliciting an _oomph_ from him, before laying down with his upper body on her legs, resting his head against Charlie's chest.

Sarah smiled.  
Her two boys.

She put her hand back on his head, combing her fingers softly through his hair, usually held in place with gel, but now soft and fluffy, and Sarah could swear she felt her heart grow two sizes as Charlie sleepily nuzzled deeper into her. 

With one hand on Rex and his face nuzzled into her, Charlie's breathing evened out, and a while later when she felt that he'd peacefully gone to sleep, did Sarah fall asleep too.


End file.
